Uchiha en fiore
by UltraneSubrio
Summary: despues de la derrota de kaguya naruto y sasuke debian de volver a su dimension con los shinobi pero no todas las cosas resultan como lo planeado pues sasuke no vuelve a su dimension.
1. llegada

Disclaimer: Naruto y Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente (Yo solo jodo con los personajes).

* * *

Tras la derrota de la temida y poderosa Kaguya Ootsusuki, Sasuke y Naruto deberían de haber vuelto a su dimensión , sin embargo no siempre las cosas salen como uno piensa que saldrán, al volver a su dimensión Naruto algo confundido busca a Sasuke ya que debería de estar ahí con ellos así que se dirige hacia su sensei para preguntarle donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

—¿Hey K _akashi-sensei ¿_ no ha visto por aqui al teme _?_ —preguntó Naruto con una cara confundida y un tono de voz más preocupado del que solía usar, aunque no era para menos pues todavía no encontraba a su amigo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas Naruto no he visto a Sasuke desde que derrotamos a Kaguya y eso ya hace 1 hora —le respondió con su semblante serio y preocupado algo inusual en el ya que regularmente siempre habla en un tono despreocupado. En eso Sakura al borde de la desesperación buscaba al ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, por lo que se acerca a Naruto y Kakashi para preguntarles la duda que la carcomía.

—¿Naruto no has visto a Sasuke por aca _?_ —preguntó preocupada,ya que el que era el amor de su vida pese a todas las cosas que les había hecho, todos aquellos malos momentos, traiciones y confrontaciones que ocurrieron a lo largo del tiempo quedaron atrás siendo aquellos pecados perdonados por ella, sin embargo ahora aquel que siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos irónicamente no aparecía en estos momentos.

—No he visto al teme Sakura-chan de hecho junto a Kakashi-sensei nos preguntábamos donde estaría pero no te preocupes ya lo encontraremos —habló Naruto con confianza en su voz y una sonrisa para poder calmar a su compañera de equipo.

—No creo que lo encuentren —una voz potente resonó en todo el lugar por lo que decidieron darse la vuelta sorprendiéndose un poco especialmente por parte de Kakashi y Sakura, aunque con todo lo que les había pasado en tan poco tiempo no lo hicieron notar demasiado, En el caso de Naruto no fue tanta la sorpresa ya que lo habia visto con anterioridad asi que sin respeto al que fue en su tiempo uno de los seres mas poderosos y muy respetado el impredecible rubio decidió preguntarle.

—Hey viejo de los seis caminos ¿por que dices que no lo encontraremos? —Todo esto muy intrigado pues el sabio pareció muy seguro en lo que dijo, por lo que el sabio respondió a la reencarnación de Asura.

—Dije que no lo encontrarían ya que Sasuke en este momento esta en otra dimensión y no creo que pueda volver por ningún método Existente —Dicho esto y con la seriedad que Hagoromo usó, todo quedo en un rotundo silencio al saber que su compañero ya no estaria con ellos los dejo en un gran shock, pero la más afectada en todo esto fue Sakura quien no pudo evitar llorar por lo acontecido.

—Esto debe ser una broma no puede ser verdad —dijo entre lagrimas Sakura entrando en una de las etapas de la pérdida:la negación —¡No pudo haberse ido así como así ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos! —gritó con frustración mientras Naruto miraba triste la escena acercándose junto a Kakashi a calmar a Sakura.

—Esté donde esté el teme estará bien —habló Naruto con una voz calmada abrazando a Sakura —Además yo sé que siempre estaremos en su corazón y él en el nuestro —agregó con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Sasuke estaba despertando algo adolorido había quedado inconsciente después de vencer a aquella bruja de nombre Kaguya y finalmente vencer la cuarta gran guerra ninja ,al despertar se dio cuenta de que no estaba en donde debería de estar, ya que en vez de ser un escenario casi desolado por la guerra que se dio, era un bosque repleto de vegetación y vida silvestre cosa que lo sorprendió.

—¿Donde carajo estoy _?_ —se preguntó aunque obviamente no esperando respuesta, sin embargo la obtuvo de una voz muy conocida —Estas en otra dimensión Sasuke Uchiha —Fue respondida su pregunta mientras el vengador del clan se sorprendió aunque no sabía si era por la información o por reconocer la voz.

El Uchiha con su semblante de siempre miro hacia donde provenía la voz y grande fue su sorpresa al ver nuevamente al sabio de los seis caminos frente a él, por lo que Sasuke no dejo pasar la oportunidad.

—¿Como es eso de que estoy en otra dimensión si se supone debería estar con los demás? —fue la pregunta de Sasuke pues no entendía aún el por qué estaba en aquel lugar, por lo que el sabio le contestó inmediatamente —lo que pasa es que al derrotar a mi madre sus poderes desaparecieron con ella y tu no alcanzaste a tele transportarte, es por eso que estas en otra dimensión—le respondió seria y solemnemente algo típico en el sabio.

Sasuke se sorprendo un poco al escuchar esto pero no se entristeció, por el contrario seria una manera de iniciar una nueva vida, cosa que lo alegro un poco, sin embargo el dejar atrás a Naruto el cual consideraba como su hermano y a Sakura que pese a todo lo que el habia hecho ella lo seguía amando, esto lo hacia sentir un poco mal ya que eran las personas mas cercanas a el sin olvidar a Kakashi que fue su maestro durante un tiempo.

—Oiga Hagoromo ¿Como estan Sakura y Naruto? —preguntó interesado en como estarían sus amigos en ese momento, por lo que el sabio seriamente respondió —ellos en este momento están muertos —esto impresiono al Uchiha ya que se imagino que había aparecido un poderoso enemigo capaz de matar a todos ya que matar a Naruto no es fácil.

El sabio al ver la expresión de Sasuke -la cual era de completa sorpresa-decidió seguir hablando —Debes tener calma no fueron asesinados de hecho tuvieron una vida prospera naruto llego a ser el Hokage y se caso con Hinata, mientras que Sakura se convirtió en jefa del equipo medico de Konoha y conoció el amor en un chico de Sunagakure —el escuchar esto alegro a Sasuke su amigo consiguió el sueño que perseguía desde pequeño y Sakura consiguió ser feliz con alguien mas.

—¿Sabe en que lugar estoy? — otra pregunta salió de la boca de Sasuke para poder aclarar en que lugar estaba.

—Estas en un bosque cerca de magnolia en esta dimensión al parecer se usa una energía diferente al chakra pero tu al ser un usuario de este puedes usarlo igualmente —explicó Hagoromo para luego desaparecer de a poco aunque no sin dejar unas ultimas palabras —mi tiempo ha llegado a su limite, Sasuke vive esta segunda oportunidad —Aconsejo sabiamente antes de desaparecer, al escuchar esto Sasuke sonríe arrogantemente como siempre.

—Eso lo tenía pensado desde antes, no te preocupes Sabio —fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de emprender su viaje en este nuevo mundo.

* * *

Primer Capitulo editado de este Crossover Fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y Gracias por leer.


	2. Adaptandose al nuevo mundo y misterios

_Hola a todos aqui Subsaibot continuando la historia y si se que me tarde un poco pero es que me perdi por los caminos de la vida bueno quisiera agradecer por los Reviews, seguidores y Favs la verdad no esperaba tanto XD_

 _Disclaimer: las historias de naruto y fairy tail no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima Respectivamente._

 _ahora si a darle:_

 **Capitulo 2**

luego de que el sabio se fuese sasuke sonrio prometiendose a si mismo que no volveria a caer en la oscuridad pero el estaba seguro que no podria dejar su acittud de siempre ya que esa actitud algo arrogante y fria ya formaban parte de el y ademas lo llevaba en sus genes de uchiha, luego de observar en donde estaba decidio investigar sobre ese mundo ya que no sabia en que mundo habia venido a parar, asi que los primeros dias iria a una ciudad que estaba cerca ya que el con su rinnegan aun activado sentia rastros de energia por lo que fue rumbo hacia la ciudad de donde provenia, sin embargo se dio cuenta que esa energia era similar pero a la vez distinta del chakra algo que investigaria al llegar al pueblo y por mientras iba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

(¿ _con que clase de personas me encontrare en este mundo?, ¿lograre tener vinculos en este mundo?,¿que clase de energia usan aqui?)_ estas y muchas otras interrogantes mas pasaban por la mente del uchiha esto claro hasta que se dio que cuenta que habia llegado a su destino ademas de darse cuenta de que no estaba tan lejos del bosque donde se encontraba anteriormente quiza habria tardado unos 10 minutos eso caminando ya que corriendo podria haber tardado 5 minutos a lo menos, al llegar al pueblo la gente se lo quedaba mirando por la ropa con la que andaba ya que estaba sucia y ademas un poco rota ,lo que mas llamo la atencion fue el simbolo en la ropa del uchiha esto confundio un poco a sasuke y pregunto de manera seria a los que estaban presentes alli:

- _¿ que pasa por que esas miradas?-_ a lo que solo una chica respondio - _es que ese simbolo tuyo es muy antiguo era de un prestigioso gremio de magos-_ esto impresiono de sobremanera al uchiha ya que nunca penso que en este mundo pudo haber existido el clan uchiha, sin embargo lo llamo gremio de magos cosa que lo confundio pues pensaba que la magia no existia, luego de esto se dirige a la chica que le hablo recientemente con su tipico semblante serio y le pregunto _-¿cual es tu nombre?-_ a lo que ella responde con una actitud un poco timida- _mi nombre es Adelia usui-_ la chica estaba vestida con una polera de color rojo y un pantalon azul, su altura era de al menos 1,54 con pelo corto al menos hasta los hombros y de una tonalidad media azulada y sus ojos de un intenso azul,al saber el nombre de la chica el uchiha le responde- _bien adelia ¿me puedes acompañar a dar un paseo?_ \- con esto ella se mostro un poco insegura ya que alguien que acababa de conocer le pedia un paseo, la desconfianza de la chica fue notada por sasuke quien le dijo de manera un poco tranquilizadora - _tranquila no te voy a hacer nada malo solo quiero conversar-_ ante esto la chica asiente timidamente, mientras dan un paseo por el pueblo el azabache y adelia se mantienen en un silencio hasta que el uchiha decide hacer una pregunta:

 _-¿que es un gremio de magos?-_ pregunta con un poco de confusion, la chica se lo queda mirando un poco raro pero decide decirle lo que es un gremio de magos ya que su cara reflejaba autentica confusion luego de esto procedio a contarle lo que sabia- _un gremio de magos es un lugar donde se reunen magos con distintos tipos de magia y conviven, a un gremio de magos llegan distintos tipos de misiones donde te pagan al finalizar la mision con exito-_ al escuchar el uchiha se intereso y decidio que luego de 1 semana de entrenamiento iria a ver un gremio, luego de esto el uchiha le pregunto acerca de un tema que intrigaba bastante y ese tema era el gremio de magos uchiha:

\- _otra pregunta adelia ¿ que mas sabes sobre el gremio de magos uchiha?_ -ante esto ella le dijo lo poco que habia escuchado sobre ese legendario gremio y le contesto- _por lo que he escuchado en historias el gremio uchiha era el mas poderoso en su epoca, sin embargo este legendario gremio aun con todo su poder fue asesinado vilmente por uno de sus miembros que al no poder obtener el puesto de maestro de gremio asesino a todos los demas, con esto ese hombre fue buscado por el consejo magico por crimenes contra el mundo magico y termino siendo capturado, encarcelado y despues de un tiempo asesinado-_ esto entristecio de cierta forma al uchiha ya que al igual que en su mundo los uchiha habian sufrido un destino fatal, aunque no sabia si realmente eran como los de su dimension el pensaba que habian caido por la maldicion del odio que tanto tiempo llevo en sus genes, luego de esto sasuke se dirige hacia adelia pero no pudo formular su pregunta pues cayo desmayado, esto preocupo a la chica pues estaban conversando y subitamente el se desmaya al acercarse al chico puede notar que solo estaba muy cansado ya que estaba dormido placidamente aunque no era buen lugar para dormir, por esto decidio que lo llevaria a su hogar, asi que con ayuda de su padre lo llevaron hacia su casa.

4 dias despues el uchiha se despierta en una casa la cual el no conocia, al levantarse pudo observar fotos de la chica que conocio en el pueblo, adelia al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la habitacion en donde estaba el uchiha se dirigio rapidamente hacia alla por lo que cuando abrio la puerta y observo a sasuke mirando a su alrededor ella le dice:

- _veo que al fin despierta estuvo dormido por 4 dias al parecer estaba muy cansado-_ ante esto sasuke coloca cara de sorpresa pues pensaba que solo habia pasado un dia, ante esto sasuke le pregunta: - _adelia ¿hay alguna biblioteca en este pueblo?-_ al escuchar esto adelia asiente levemente y le dice: _si, si quieres te llevo más tarde ¿por cierto cual es tu nombre?_ \- ante esto sasuke se siente un poco avergonzado pues se le habia olvidado presentarse despues de todas las preguntas que le habia hecho a esa joven, ante esto el uchiha le responde: - _mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-_.

mas tarde ese dia tal cual adelia dijo acompaño a sasuke hasta la biblioteca de su pueblo, al llegar el uchiha decidio buscar informacion sobre la magia, investigar mas a fondo de los gremios y buscar acerca de los uchiha de esa dimension, al terminar de hacer esto se dirigio a casa de adelia pues esta le dijo que se quede alli cuanto guste y el acepto puesto que no tenia donde quedarse, en la noche decidio que lo que queda de la semana entrenaria y se buscaria ropa nueva puesto que la que trae ahora mismo es con la que llego.

-TIMESKIP 1 SEMANA-

1 semana despues de que el uchiha llego al mundo de los magos este ya estaba habia terminado su entrenamiento, al inicio cuando decidio entrenar para ver si podia seguir usando sus tecnicas, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo al ver que si podia hacerlas y mejor aun no necesitaba hacer los sellos de mano que tanto tiempo quitaban al momento de atacar, eso si se pregunto si al estar en este mundo con energia diferente al chakra afecto esto, sus sesiones de entrenamiento se llevaban a cabo en el bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo en el cual estaba y consistian basicamente en reforzar su taijutsu contra los troncos de los arboles (algo tipo rock lee) para luego probar sus tecnicas ninjas favoritas como el Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu o el chidori, ademas de tambien entrenar el rinnegan en el cual ya tenia un poco mas de manejo en cuanto a las tecnicas de este dojutsu, tambien llevaba una nueva vestimenta la cual constaba de una polera azul con cuello largo, un pantanon blanco y una chaqueta negra que llevaba abierta con el simbolo uchiha estampado detras de esta, pasada esta semana se dirigio a casa de adelia para despedirse pues tenia pensado unirse a un gremio, es por esto que 2 dias antes le habia preguntado a ella cual era el gremio mas cercano, a lo que ella respondio que era fairy tail en magnolia, cuando llego a casa vio a adelia ordenando las cosas de su casa, al ver a sasuke llegar ella lo recibio con una sonrisa en esto el uchiha le dice:

 _-Adelia muchas gracias por todo y a tu padre igual dales las gracias, me ire rumbo a magnolia para unirme a Fairy tail-_ al escuchar esto ella se entristece un poco y sasuke al notar esto le dice- _no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver estoy seguro de eso-_ ella se alegro al escuchar esto y se despidio cortesmente y con una sonrisa: - _adios sasuke- san espero le vaya muy bien en su viaje ah por cierto le tengo que decir que magnolia esta rumbo al norte, le digo esto para que no se pierda-_ termino diciendo esto con una sonrisa,aunque lo ultimo que dijo ofendio un poco a nuestro uchiha que le dijo en un tono un poco sarcastico: - _¿quien te cres que soy?-_ dijo con su sonrisa un poco arrogante, luego de esto el se despide y se va rumbo a magnolia que segun el tardaria 2 dias en llegar, sasuke iba con un solo pensamiento en mente ( _-preparate Fairy Tail que alla va Sasuke Uchiha)._

 **Fin del capitulo**

Respondiendo reviews

alberto-M :muchas gracias por tu review al, no te preocupes gracias por decirme lo de la caligrafia se que a veces no soy muy bueno en eso jajajajajaj sobre lo de en que momento de la historia de fairy tail lo situare ,ya lo veras pronto jeje.

Gabe Black: muchas gracias por tu review y si es una especie de prologo ademas que bueno que llamo la atencion y que te gusto y pos no te preocupes yo igual soy malo haciendo comentarios (lel).

: muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste y espero te siga gustando.


	3. Primera Batalla

Capitulo 3: Primera Batalla

Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.

\- **Hola- Dialogo**

\- _**Karyuu no**_ \- Ataque especial

-asi fue como- Narracion

\- _oh no_ \- Pensamiento

Ya en la mitad de camino para llegar a magnolia sasuke iba pensando en como seria esa ciudad puesto que había escuchado en esa aldea que magnolia era una gran ciudad con un ambiente muy alegre, había pasado un dia desde que partio de aquella aldea en donde supo en que mundo habia venido a parar, obtuvo información de la magia y gremios ,sobre los uchiha de esta dimension y también sobre el mago oscuro zeref quien era muy temido en este mundo por lo que sasuke lo comparo con madara, con todo esto en mente sasuke se distrajo un poco y se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la ciudad iba pasando por un bosque en donde este iba de rama en rama como el shinobi que era ya al cabo de 5 horas llego a su destino y cuando vio esta ciudad se impresiono nunca llego a pensar que fuera asi de grande de hecho para el era mas grande que konoha o cualquiera de las aldeas ninja que llego a conocer asi que luego de un rato recorriendo esta gran ciudad finalmente fue rumbo a Fairy Tail.

Cuando iba rumbo al gremio sintió la gran concentración de magia por lo que se sintió esperanzado de que haya muchos magos fuertes que prueben sus habilidades Físicas, técnicas y de estrategias, sasuke se imagino a los magos de aquel gremio como hombres y mujeres de gran presencia y que su sola persona intimide a cualquier bandido, sin embargo al entrar por aquella puerta lo que vio lo hizo caer de espaldas, algunos peleaban sin razón alguna, otros discutían sobre la hombría y había una chica que bebía cerveza desde el barril cosa que se le hizo familiar, aburrido de ver esto pasado apenas 2 minutos y con su paciencia rebasada en un nuevo record grito fuertemente:

- **oigan ustedes estúpidos podrían decirme que pasa aquí-** grito completamente molesto esto hizo que todos los magos voltearan a ver al ultimo uchiha algunos molestos y otros completamente curiosos de quien fue el que se atrevió a interrumpirlos es por eso que cierto mago de fuego muy molesto le fue a preguntar:

- **oye tu quien diablos te crees para hablar así?-** dijo enojado el mago de fuego, esto le recordó a naruto quien siempre hacia lo mismo, esto hizo sonreír un poco y cerro sus ojos azabaches ignorando olímpicamente al mago de fuego lo que hizo enfurecerlo aun mas por lo que gritando le dijo al uchiha:

- **oye tu estúpido respondeme cuando te hablo-** chillo furioso el mago ante esto el uchiha lo miro directamente abriendo sus ojos que ahora eran de color rojo con 3 comas a los lados esto intimido un poco al mago sin embargo no quizo que se notara y permaneció inmutable, luego de esto y con la calma característica dijo:

- **he venido a unirme a su gremio así que díganme donde esta su maestro-** dijo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba y como si fuera una invocación rapidamente aparecio el maestro makarov quien con su tono alegre de siempre y su sonrisa le pregunto:

- **muy bien jovencito dime como te llamas y porque te quieres unir al gremio** \- dijo con un tono alegre pero a la vez calmado, ante esto Sasuke solo sonrio con melancolia pues eso le hizo recordar al 3er hokage, pero sin abandonar su actitud estoica respondio:

- **Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y las razones por las que me quiero unir al gremio son porque quiero aprender mas de los gremios y su funcion ademas de pertenecer a uno de los mas fuertes-** dijo con su seriedad de siempre cosa que le llamo la atencion a makarov quien recordo a su nieto el cual tenia la misma actitud, sin embargo decidio aceptar a sasuke en el gremio para sorpresa de todos y molestia de un mago el cual lo confronto anteriormente:

- **oye viejo porque lo aceptaste sin siquiera una prueba de que vale la pena-** dijo molesto pues realmente no le caia muy bien sasuke ,esto hizo suspirar a makarov pues siempre pasaba lo mismo con natsu cuando estaba dispuesto a responder sasuke tomo la palabra:

- **y que quieres acaso una pelea?-** dijo sarcástico y ante lo que dijo el uchiha, Natsu grito un fuerte si lo que hizo sonreir a sasuke pues tenia ganas de una- **bien tendras tu pelea idiota del cabello rosado-** dijo burlonamente el uchiha ante esto makarov suspiro de nuevo y guio a Sasuke y Natsu a un lugar en el que pudieran pelear.

Al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea el Uchiha se mostraba calmado mientras que Natsu estaba ansioso por empezar la pelea y patearle el trasero al presumido Pelinegro, apenas Makarov dio la señal para que se inicie el combate Todos se sorprendieron por como rápidamente el pelinegro se movió hasta quedar frente a frente con natsu y darle una poderosa patada en el estomago mandándolo a volar, luego de aquello el Dragneel se enfureció mas aun e hizo una técnica que tomo por sorpresa a sasuke llamada _**Karyu no Hokko**_ en la cual lanzaba una potente llamarada, sin embargo el ultimo uchiha alcanzo a hacer un jutsu que lo salvo de ser rostizado:

- _ **Suiton Suijinheki!**_ \- exclamo y creando un muro de agua en el acto y chocando con la llamarada lanzada por el Dragneel sorprendiéndolo bastante, luego de esto se puede ver a sasuke en la misma posición con la que inicio la pelea solo que ahora con los ojos abiertos el pelirrosa pensaba en que podía hacer pues su oponente estaba siendo mucho mas difícil de lo que pensó mientras que por otra parte el uchiha solo quería terminar con esto asi que decidió hacer una de las técnicas por la cual era reconocido su clan:

- _ **Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu**_ \- exclamo con fiereza ante esto Natsu solo pudo sonreír pues esto lo revitalizaría por lo que cuando la gran bola de fuego se acerco completamente a el mago de fuego este solo la absorbió ante la mirada de un atónito Uchiha que pensaba en como era posible esto al ver esto Natsu solo Sonrió y Dijo:

\- **Gracias por la Comida Ahora si estoy Encendido** \- proclamo con Determinación y encendiendo sus puños en fuego se lanzo contra Sasuke quien un poco molesto al ver que el combate se prolongaría se lanzo también contra el mago, debido a esto ambos entraron a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en donde Sasuke mostraba superioridad pues velozmente asestaba puñetazos en la cara y estomago del mago de fuego que aun tenia sus puños encendidos con los cuales asestaba sol ya que Sasuke bloqueaba sin embargo luego de un rato de esto Natsu se veia algo exhausto, cuando el Uchiha vio esto sonrió solo como el sabia hacerlo y le dijo:

- **Creo que ya estas cansado veamos si resistes este ultimo ataque** \- y dicho esto el pelinegro empezó a comprimir chakra en su mano formando en su mano un autentico _**Rasengan**_ como un tributo a su mejor amigo, aun asi este no era un perfecto rasengan ya que era muy inferior al que naruto hacia pero al menos era eficaz para dejar a alguien inconsciente, luego de creada la técnica sasuke se lanzo contra un debilitado Natsu el cual con sus ultimas fuerzas trato de asestar un _**Karyuu No Tekken**_ que el uchiha esquivo fácilmente para asestarle el rasengan en el estomago al momento de hacerlo sasuke exclamo el nombre de la técnica como el rubio solía hacerlo, hecho esto y por la rotación de la técnica el mago fue lanzado ferozmente contra arboles, quedando inconsciente.

Todo el combate Visto por los miembros de Fairy Tail se resumia en unas pocas palabras: le patearon el trasero a Natsu, no es algo que no se haya visto antes con Erza pero era ciertamente impresionante que un recien llegado, al terminar el combate muchos miraron mal a sasuke especialmente Erza y Gray pues Natsu era uno de sus mejores amigos en el gremio ante las miradas sasuke solo suspiro no es que le importara mucho pero ya se estaba ganando miradas de odio, así que para resolver esto desapareció rápidamente para volver de igual manera con el cuerpo de Natsu sobre su hombro y solo dijo esto:

\- **Bueno creo que me pase un poco pero solo esta inconsciente** \- dijo con su tono de siempre.

Pasadas 3 horas Natsu ya estaba consciente de nuevo y al ver Sasuke este solo pudo atinar a decir:

\- **me habrás vencido esta vez pero a la próxima te ganare no importa que** \- dijo con una mirada de determinación y una sonrisa marca Dragneel, ante esto el uchiha dibujo una media sonrisa en su cara y dijo:

- **Sera mejor que lo hagas la próxima vez no me contendré** \- con un tono serio pero que dejaba ver un poco de burla, luego de Esto el maestro Makarov anuncio que Habría como siempre una fiesta de bienvenida para su nuevo miembro, esta fiesta seria la primera de muchas para Sasuke con el gremio y También el Inicio De su aventura eterna en el Gremio.

Bien 3er capitulo listo bueno Se que Demore demasiado pero bueno no andaba con mucha inspiracion en este Fic, pero eso ha cambiado pues pienso ponerme muy al corriente con este fic Bueno ahora a Responder las reviews pasadas:

Saiko Mr: Bueno en este Capitulo acaba de llegar al gremio y tengo pensado hacer mas careos entre sasuke y los miembros Gracias por tu Review

matyy1562: bueno todavia no tengo pensado que use el susano'o espero que se sorprendan cuando lo use pero por ahora no lo mostrare XD, gracias por tu review

y bueno nada mas espero que les haya gustado este cap y Gracias por leer Hasta la proxima!


	4. Pesadillas Y primera misión

**Capitulo 4: Pesadillas Y primera mision**

Naruto y Fairy Tail son propiedad De Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima ninguna de estas 2 obras me pertenece (por ahora XD)

 **Hola** -Dialogo

 _ **Suiton: Suiryudan**_ \- Tecnica

asi fue como- Narracion

 _esto es malo_ \- pensamiento

Habían pasado pocos dias desde la llegada del ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha al famoso gremio Fairy Tail, Sasuke ya tenia un lugar donde quedarse aunque lo consiguió gracias al maestro quien le pago el lugar por no tener dinero en esos momentos, el lugar era pequeño pero cómodo para el joven Uchiha pues el no pedía grandes lujos ya que apenas venia llegando a este mundo y no pedía mucho, el Uchiha había decidido hacer una misión el día de mañana pues tenia que conseguir dinero suficiente para pagar renta y poder comprar víveres, como la noche ya caía en la ciudad de magnolia y el Uchiha estar cansado por un entrenamiento que realizo se fue a su cama a dormir, en donde al minuto de acostarse se quedo dormido, sin embargo esta no seria una buena noche para el pelinegro pues en medio de la noche sus sueños mas bien serian pesadillas:

 _Pesadilla de sasuke:_

era una noche tranquila en las calles de konoha, Sasuke estaba sorprendido pues el nunca pensó que estaría de regreso en aquella aldea esto hizo pensar al ultimo Uchiha si todo lo que vio del mundo de magia seria solo un sueño, aunque dudaba un poco eso pues todo se sintió muy real, dejando estos pensamientos de lado, el uchiha camino por las calles de la pacifica aldea sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como todo se iba al carajo, las calles antes pacificas ya no lo eran ahora estaban teñidas de la sangre de los aldeanos, las casas estaban en llamas, el monte de los hokages estaba destruido, sin embargo había solo una cabeza que se mantenía firme: la de su mejor amigo Naruto, esto hizo al Uchiha correr con toda la velocidad que tenia sin embargo seguía encontrando cadáveres por doquier de aldeanos violentamente asesinados, avanzando mas allá veis a los ex novatos de konoha peleando con todas sus fuerzas inútilmente contra criaturas humanoides con sharingan por todo su cuerpo, esto heló un poco la sangre del Uchiha pues solo a alguien con la mente demasiado retorcida se le habría ocurrido crear tales abominaciones, estas criaturas atacaban sin piedad a los que algunas vez fueron compañeros de Sasuke con técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, con katanas atravesándoles el cuerpo y evaporizandoles con una técnica letal la cual fue el _**katon: gouka mekkyaku**_ que no dejo nada de lo que fueron alguna vez seres humanos, luego de esto un gran estruendo se escucho en toda la aldea, este estruendo vino del estadio donde se efectuaron los exámenes chunin, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ese lugar, algo desesperado por todo lo que estaba pasando ya que konoha fue su hogar y ver como era destruido no le parecía bien ya que aunque intentaba golpear a aquellos monstruos no les hacia daño alguno ya que solo los traspasaba como si fuese un fantasma, al llegar al estadio vio algo que prefería no haber visto, sakura muerta y decapitada con muchas espadas incrustadas en su cuerpo, mientras tanto naruto peleando contra alguien que se veia sumamente poderoso cosa que impresionaba bastante al uchiha pues antes de que todo esto ocurriese pensaba que nadie podria igualar a naruto ni a el, lo que estaba viendo lo dejo sin palabras pues aun con el chakra del Kyubi, Naruto no le hacia ningun daño al tipo ese, con sus últimos esfuerzos naruto hizo un _**rasengan shuriken**_ sin embargo antes de que llegase a su destino los demás monstruos lo destrozaron a base de espadas ya que estaba tan concentrado en acertar el rasengan que no se dio cuenta que los demas monstruos se acercaban, luego de acestarle esas espadas lo decapitaron para luego de evaporizarlo con el gouka mekkyaku, luego de aquello los monstruos y el que parecía su líder se rieron de una forma bastante demencial, sasuke al presenciar esto sintió miedo e impotencia de no poder hacer nada cosa que le hizo recordar la masacre uchiha luego de todo esto el panorama se fue a negro sin embargo podía ver siluetas humanas que se acercaban lentamente hasta llegar donde el, estas siluetas eran Naruto, Sakura y los demás quienes derramaban sangre de sus ojos y le decían al Uchiha:

\- **Todo esto fue porque no nos protegiste** -dijo la Haruno

- **Yo confiaba en ti** -le dijo el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo

- **Nos fallaste a todos Sasuke** \- le dijeron todos sus conocidos al mismo tiempo.

 _Fin pesadilla_

al despertar el Uchiha estaba sudando a mares, sin embargo un poco mas tranquilo al saber que todo lo que vio fue solo una pesadilla, miro por la ventana y noto que el sol se estaba asomando por lo que decide levantarse, vestirse y salir a dar una vuelta por magnolia y tratar de olvidar aquella pesadilla, por el camino se encuentra con Natsu el cual al verlo lo saluda animadamente:

 **Hola Sasuke como estas** \- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, a lo que el Uchiha le respondió

– **he estado mejor pero eso no importa** \- dijo secamente el pelinegro, sin embargo el Dragneel ya sabia como era su compañero de gremio por lo que no le dio importancia al tono que usó, al no saber que responder el Dragneel se le ocurrió algo que podría hacer menos distante su Relación con el- **Oye Sasuke quieres venir a una misión conmigo y Happy?** -pregunto el pelirrosa aunque esperaba una respuesta negativa del pelinegro pues sabia que no era la persona mas sociable sin embargo valía la pena intentar- **Claro por que no** \- dijo con su tono de siempre sin embargo esto sorprendió al Exceed y al Dragon Slayer- **Creo que no he despertado y sigo soñando** \- dijo Happy impresionado pues nunca pensó que el ninja aceptase ir a una misión con ellos sin embargo Natsu miro feo a Happy pues esto pondría en peligro que el Uchiha fuese con ellos a misión ya que no tenia mucha paciencia- **Tks como sea cuando nos vamos** \- dijo secamente el pelinegro a lo que Natsu respondió- **íbamos de salida hacia la estación de trenes** \- ante esto Sasuke solo asintió y le dice- **B** **ueno vamos entonces no tengo cosas que llevar** \- dijo seriamente mientras se dirigían a la estación, sin embargo Sasuke cayo en cuenta de que no sabia lo mas importante de que trataba la misión por lo que le dijo:

 **Oye Natsu de que trata la misión** \- le dijo en un tono demandante mientras Natsu le dice calmadamente- o **h solo destruir un gremio oscuro tiene muy buena paga** \- dijo sonriendo a lo que el Uchiha solo asiente levemente, al subirse al tren pasa algo que nunca creyó ver Natsu tranquilo aunque de forma no tan convencional pues se veia totalmente mal, mareado y a punto de vomitar ante esto el pelinegro solo esbozo una sonrisa burlona para decir:

 **Realmente eres patético Natsu** \- dijo en un tono de burla y superioridad mientras que Happy que estaba sentado al lado de Natsu solamente dijo: **Aye Realmente patético** -al escuchar esto Natsu estaba a punto de alegar algo pero tanto era su mareo que no podía articular ninguna palabra mas allá de susurros, el resto del viaje fue tranquilo, al llegar a su destino y bajarse de ese medio de transporte que resulto nuevo para Sasuke ya que en el mundo shinobi el tren no existía, sin embargo le pareció uno bastante lento aunque sorprendente mente cómodo:

- _vaya no pensé que acá pudiesen haber medios de transporte mas evolucionados que de donde vengo, aunque esto fue demasiado lento, pude haber llegado en menos tiempo pero bueno al menos fue relajante-_ penso tranquilo

fuera de aquel medio de transporte Natsu se hallaba revitalizado diciendo que nunca mas se subiría en un medio de transporte cosa que rebatió Happy diciendo que siempre dice eso, al llegar a la pequeña ciudad se notaba desértica sin embargo pudieron ver 4 figuras de personas tres de ellas golpeando a la otra al ver esto Natsu corrió en su ayuda derrotando fácilmente a dos de ellos mientras que el otro solo pedía piedad, al llegar Sasuke solo le pregunto fríamente porque golpeaba a aquella persona a lo que el otro respondió:

- **S..solo fueron o..ordenes del jefe-** dijo nerviosamente a lo que Sasuke respondió con otra pregunta- **¿puedo saber donde se encuentra tu jefe?** -dijo en un tono carente de emociones que el bandido casi moja los pantalones- **si.. si pero por favor no me hagan nada, nuestra base se encuentra en aquella mansión** \- dijo apuntando al lugar donde se encontraba, luego de esto golpeo fuertemente al bandido dejándolo K.O ante esto Natsu lo miro con una sonrisa pues el estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo ante esto el uchiha dijo- **bien vamos a ese lugar** \- seriamente mientras iba a aquella mansión seguido de Natsu y Happy, al llegar vieron a 2 guardias en la entrada los cuales estaban hablando de un tal salamander que se encontraba en Hargeon ante esto Natsu casi chilla de la emoción pues pensó que estaban hablando de su padre Igneel, sin embargo no pudo obtener mas información pues Sasuke rápidamente los noqueó de una patada cada una, sin embargo Natsu notó algo extraño habían dos Sasuke, pero uno se esfumo en una nube de humo ante esto Natsu y Happy Tuvieron estrellitas en sus ojos pues les pareció una técnica muy buena, luego de esto Uchiha les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, al entrar en la mansión vieron que no era para nada lujosa y habían cientos de personas que estaban bebiendo y peleando ante esto Natsu supo que estaba ante el gremio oscuro que buscaban, al notar esto lanzo una llamarada y comenzó la pelea, los magos iban con todo ante el uchiha y el Dragneel atacando con hechizos de agua y fuego sin embargo estos últimos el Dragneel solo se los comía y seguía atacando por otro lado Sasuke evitaba eficazmente todo los ataques lanzados y contraatacaba con _**Katon goukakyu, Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu y**_ _ **Fūton**_ _ **Daitoppa**_ en donde los magos eran lanzados potentemente e incluso destrozo paredes con la potencia de aquel jutsu, pasado 5 minutos no quedaba nada de aquel gremio oscuro el maestro de aquel gremio fue derrotado tan fácilmente por el Uchiha con un chidori traspasándole el estomago esto lo dejo muy malherido, el pueblo al enterarse de la victoria de los magos de Fairy Tail no pudieron hacer mas que Celebrar que estaban libres de aquel gremio que en vez de ayudar al pueblo solo lo aterrorizaba, sin embargo a partir de aquí nacieron Rumores del llamado Muerte del Abanico, al ser recompensados el pelinegro piensa en Volver a magnolia a descansar después de esta misión que si bien no fue difícil de igual manera le canso, sin embargo Natsu tenia otros planes:

 **Oye Sasuke nos quieres acompañar a Hargeon tengo unos asuntos que ver ahí** \- le dijo en su típico tono alegre a lo que el uchiha estuvo dubitativo sobre si acompañarlo o no sin embargo de igual manera acepto- **bueno te acompañare pero espero no demore mucho** \- dijo sin saber que el trayecto demoraría un poco mas de lo que el hubiese esperado.

AlexKuchiki5523: Que bueno que Te guste la historia y espero que te siga gustando muchas Gracias por la Review!

Bueno esto Fue todo por este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y bueno el proximo capitulo se llega al canon donde se conoce a lucy, bueno sin mas que agregar Hasta el proximo Episodio!


End file.
